Extras - Haifisch
by thatiswhatpeopledo
Summary: Anmerkungen alternatives Ende
1. Anmerkungen

**Anmerkungen**

* * *

Die Figuren Catie, Evely, Maddie und Ann sind angelegt an evensters fanfic "See you later", wurden aber frei von mir verändert. Auch gab es meinen Wissen nach keine Einrichtung ähnlich des Programmes wo diese Figuren tätig waren und auch keine Shark Company (so wie ich sie schilderte).  
Die Männer der Shark Company basieren auf den Charakteren der HBO Mini-Serie Band of Brothers. Ich selbst verehre sie als Helden und beziehe mich deshalb in keinster Weise auf die echten Männer.  
Alles ist rein fictional.

* * *

Die Liedstrophen am Anfang der Kapitel stammen von den Lied "Haifisch" von Rammstein, welches mich inspirierte dies zu schreiben.

* * *

Wer nach Beendigung von Haifisch immer noch Interesse an den Menschen der Shark Company hat, sollte öfters in diese Geschichte reinschauen. Sonderkapitel und min. 1 alternatives Ende werden folgen.

* * *

Es letztes noch ein Danke an die, die meine kleine AU Geschichte gelesen haben, ich hoffe das Lesen hat euch so sehr gefallen, wie mir das Schreiben (:


	2. alternatives Ende

Alternatives Ende

* * *

Dieses Ende setzt in dem Moment an, als Cat die Wahrheit über 'den Verräter' erfährt.

* * *

„D-" Eine laute Erschütterung ließ sie innehalten. Ließ jeden im Raum innehalten.  
Ein weiterer Knall diesmal näher. Die Soldaten wurden unruhig.  
„Komm Cat, jetzt scheiß dir nicht e-" Weiter kam Eve nicht. Dort lag sie, ihre beste Freundin. Begraben unter einer Metall Tür. Noch während sie diesen Fakt versuchte zu realisieren, hörte sie einen lauten Schrei. Liebgott war auf einen der Soldaten gesprungen. Mit der Freiheit direkt vor Augen, begann auch der Rest sich zu bewegen. Luz und Nixon entwaffneten den ihnen nächsten. Auch wenn er einer Eliteeinheit angehörte, hatte der Junge doch keine Chance gegen die beiden Männer. Binnen von Sekunden lag er am Boden. Der erste Tritt zerschmetterte seine Rippen, der zweite brach ihn einen Arm. Bill beendete das Spektakel mit einen glatten Schuss zwischen die Augen, mit der Waffe des 3. Deutschen, welcher, den Lauten nach zu urteilen, gerade an seinen eigenen Blut erstickt. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung drehte sie den Hals des letzten Kindes um, als Liebgott sie auch schon gegen die Wand drückte. Sie spürte das kalte Metall des Waffenlaufes an ihren Hinterkopf.  
„Gib mir einen Grund, dich nicht zu töten." Sein Mund war so nah an ihren Ohr, dass seine Lippen dieses sanft streiften.  
„Zufälligerweise kann nur ich euch hier raus bringen." Ihre Augen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit starrten sie sich beide nur an, bevor Bill Liebgott von ihr los riss.  
„Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für eure Kinderscheiße, wo müssen wir lang Cat?"  
„Nehmt euch ihre Marken und Waffen, am linken Bein findet ihr jeweils einen Dolch, und dann folgt mir." Während Liebgott, Luz und Bill sich an den Toten bedienten, stand Nixon nur in einer Ecke. Sein Blick fiel immer wieder zu den kalten Körper seines Geliebtens.  
„Nix, schnappen Sie sich eine Waffe. Wir müssen weiter." Gemächlich versuchte sie auf ihn einzureden und es schien zu funktionieren. Nixon nahm sich eine Waffe. Doch, nahm er sich keine Pistole. Er nahm sich ein Messer, bevor er ihr die Waffe und Marke des Jungen aushändigte. Er setzte sich auf den Boden, in Winters Blut. Mit der linken Hand nahm er die Winters, die rechte tauchte er in dessen Blut. Mit einen zitternden Finger schrieb er sich ein rotes W auf die Stirn. Langsam griff er nach dem Messer. Gerade als sie die Situation überhaupt verstand, rammte Lewis Nixon sich schon den deutschen Dolch ins Herz. Sein Puls verklang, ehe sie ihn erreichte.  
Für einen kurzen Moment standen sie alle nur da. Unfähig zu denken, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Lärm ließ sie erst wieder zu sich kommen. Von Menschen verursachter Lärm.  
„Los Männer, wir müssen hier raus!" Sie flüsterte, sie konnten nicht riskieren gehört zu werden.  
„Das soll also das Ende für die Beiden sein, ja? Zwei Männer, ausgeliefert den Deutschen. Zwei großartige Soldaten, die nichts anderes tun wollten, als ihren Land zu dienen. Und was ist ihr Dank? Nun dürfen ihre Leichen hier verrecken. Ohne jemals wieder in ihr Land zurückzukommen." Mit traurigen braunen Augen blickte Luz auf die Reste seiner Offiziere.  
Ein Schuss fiel. Liebgott hatte einen weiteren Soldaten ausgeschaltet.  
Mit gezogener Waffe verließ sie den Raum, gefolgt von 3 Männern. Den letzten Männern der Shark Company.

Sie schafften es ohne Probleme nach draußen, dort sahen sie dann aber auch, wieso. Ganz Berlin lag in Schutt und Asche. Ihr einziges Glück war, während des Angriffes im Keller gewesen zu sein. Das ehemalige pompöse Haus war nun über mehre Meter verstreut. Ihre Lage schien aussichtslos. Zwar waren sie den Fängen der Spezialeinheit entkommen, doch waren sie tausende Kilometer von den Staaten entfernt und in ihren amerikanischen Uniformen nicht gerade unauffällig. Dazu kam noch, das Bill mit seinen Bein kaum laufen konnte und auch Luz und Liebgott nicht sonderlich gut aussahen. Sie brauchten ein Versteck, medizinische Hilfe und ein Ticket nach Hause, doch vor allem ein Versteck.

* * *

Es war das erste Mal seit 2 Stunden, dass sie eine Pause einlegte. Sie braucht etwas zu trinken, ihr alter Mund ist so viel reden einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt. Sie spürte 4 Augenpaare auf sich, als sie das Wasserglas ansetzte. Eine raue Hand strich ihr eine einzelne, verlorene Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Eine zweite ruhte auf ihren Oberschenkel. Sie spürte seinen warmen Körper neben sich. Selbst in all den Jahren hatte sich dies nie geändert. Seit diesen Tag, wich er ihr nie von der Seite. Beschützte sie rund um die Uhr, sogar in der Zeit, in der er ihren Schutz mehr brauchte.  
„Und? Habt ihr ein Versteck gefunden Oma?" Große blaue Augen blickten ihr entgegen. Seine Augen.  
„Ganz ruhig Kid, lass der alten Frau doch auch mal eine Verschnaufspause." Lachend zwinkerte 'Old Guarnere' seiner Enkelin zu.  
„An deiner Stelle würde ich lieber aufpassen, was ich sage mein Lieber. Oder möchtest du dir dein Essen heut Abend selber machen?"  
„Oh nein Sweetheart, oder möchtest _du_ etwa, das ich morgen tief unter der Erde liege?" Mit gespielten Entsetzen rückte Bill von ihr ab. Sie lächelte nur, wenn es eine Art von Scherzen gab, die sie nicht mochte, dann war es diese. Mit gespielten Zorn tätschelte sie seine Wange.  
„Also manchmal wenn ich mir dein Gejammer anhöre ja schon." Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Er hatte sich schon lange damit abgefunden, sie war die einzige, der es Schmerzen bereitete. Sieht sie ihn doch immer rennend, reitend und laufend vor sich, wenn er mit seinen Krücken vor ihr stand. Aber auch daran hatte sie sich gewöhnt.  
Sie drehte sich wieder ihren Zuhörern zu.  
„Zwar hatten wir das große Glück einen Unterschlupf zu finden, doch mangelte es uns an Essen und einen Sani hatten wir immer noch nicht auftreiben können. Zusammen mit den Männern hatten wir uns die Wunde angesehen, das war wirklich nichts feines. Sie war nun schon seit 5 Tagen großteils unbehandelt und langsam verloren wir jegliche Hoffnung. Es sah nicht gut aus für 'Wild Bill'. Bei einer Erkundungstour stießen Luz und ich dann endlich auf einen erste Hilfe Kasten und Essen, womit wir für die nächsten Tage versorgt waren. Die Aufräumarbeiten kamen nun auch immer weiter voran, womit die Gefahr erwischt zu werden, für uns immer größer wurde.  
Unsere Rettung kam aus der Luft. Amerikanische Fallschirmspringer erreichten Berlin, Bill und ich konnten mit ihren Piloten nach Hause zurückkehren, während Luz und Liebgott beschlossen mit ihnen weiter zu kämpfen. Das war der große paratrooper-accident. Der Kampf, wo ein gesamtes Bataillon von Fallschirmspringern getötet wurden. Mit ihnen George Luz und Joseph Liebgott. Zwei große Männer, kiddies, wirklich große Männer." Ihre Stimme begann zu brechen. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen.  
„In den Staaten zurück bauten wir uns ein neues Leben auf, suchten uns ein kleines Stück Land, kauften Pferde, betrieben unseren Hof. 1953 ging es dann endgültig mit dem Bein deines Opas zu Ende, doch waren wir glücklicher den je. Wir hatten es geschafft. Wir hatten den schlimmsten Krieg aller Zeiten überlebt und wir hatten uns." Lächelnd blickte sie in die Gesichter ihrer beiden wunderbaren Enkelinnen Rene und Josephina und in das Gesicht ihres Sohnes Eugene, benannt nach den großartigsten Sanitäter des gesamten Krieges.

Sie hatte Glück gehabt. Ihr Leben hatte sich gewendet.  
Aus der eiskalten Killerin wurde eine liebende Mutter und Ehefrau. Aus Hitlers kleinen Prinzessin wurde eine einfache Pferdewirtin, die nie wieder, weder Tier noch Mensch, tötete.  
Denn manchmal mischt das Schicksal uns die Karten, während wir das Blatt spielen.


	3. notes

Still every right goes to the TV miniseries "Band of Brothers" and the song lyrics at the beginning are from the Rammstein song "Haifisch", Cat bases on Caitlyn van Veden from evensters "See you later", just like Evelyn, Maddeleine and Ann.

The men of Easy Company are my heroes and as them being my heroes **_this story means no disrespect and bases on the characters from the miniseries not the real men_**. Please thing about the story being an AU story.

[In these you'll find all original German phrases and dialogues translated into English]

New notes will follow, thanks for dealing with my mind and ideas. If anybody finds mistakes, please forgive me and write me. English isn't my mother tongue.


End file.
